Fostering The Notion
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción].“....Lightkun es interesante, Yagamisan.” ¿Y qué demonios significa eso? L y Soichiro y una breve conversación.


**Título**: Fostering the Notion (Fomentar la Noción)

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: General

**Autor:** Saulie id 3244481

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia es original de Saulie. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki." 

La voz de Soichiro-san es siempre tan fácil de leer. No se parece en nada a la de su hijo. Triste, realmente. Algún psicólogo podría ver quizás el sentido de Light por ver la justicia realizada como algo inculcado desde la niñez, de la instrucción de su padre -pero L no es un psicólogo; L es un detective. "¿sí?" La silla del computador gira alrededor, los ojos anchos dan vuelta el foco de atención en algo que interesa de una (tristemente) manera irrelevante.

L bebe de su té. "¿hay algo que deseé, Yagami--san?"

"Ryuuzaki, no soy un idiota."

"no tengo nada salvo el respeto por su inteligencia, Yagami-san." Y nada salvo un ligero pesar para sus límites.

Soichiro suspira. "comparado contigo, Ryuuzaki, pienso que todos nos sentimos como unos idiotas a veces -siendo perfectamente franco- pero debes pensar que soy un ciego, al no darme cuenta de que aún sospechas de mi hijo."

"¿Hm?" no le gusta el té verde; es demasiado amargo. Siempre se olvida de eso. Debe olvidarse de las cosas que son menos convenientes de recordar. Oh bueno.

"la manera en que lo miras todo el tiempo, lo _miras_ siempre a dondequiera que vaya con tal _desconfianza. _Me preocupa." _Repetición, Soichiro-san. _"se ha probado más allá de la sombra de una duda -" más allá _de la duda. _No más allá _de una sombra. _No hay tal cosa como más allá de una sombra´. Cuando eres L, Kira, Light-kun, cuando pasas cierto punto no puedes asumir cualquier cosa más allá de una sombra. Las sombras son lo que _estudias_. Las sombras son la _lengua_"que mi hijo -" no 'Light'. _Mi '__hijo'. _Es todo tan _transparente. _"- no es Kira."

"que es verdad," conviene L.

"Ryuuzaki, puedes ser un detective y un genio," _igual que su hijo. _"pero..." parece incómodo, pero también como si estuviera en su terreno. Más viejo y más sabio, eso es. "eres... tu y Light, ustedes tienen una clase de rivalidad sobre esto, pero debe terminar. Puedo entender que te sientes algo frustrado, por perder esta… discusión particular, pero… no obstante. Tienes que terminar con esto. "

Esa sonrisa bondadosa con una cierta clase de compasión.

Él piensa realmente que le está dando a L algo de lo que el carece.

¿Cuántas veces L ha pensado esto? _Ahórreme las buenas intenciones. _Ha visto a Watari con esa mirada antes. No ha llamado a Watari todo menos Watari por tres años, porque como Watari es Watari y él es L y ciertos términos deben ser mantenidos. Aceptará esa clase de expresión de Watari, porque hay una diferencia entre Watari y Yagami-san. Watari le ha hecho un favor. De vuelta, él debe darle a Watari una indulgencia.

Pero de Yagami-san, es más que un poco patético.

Mira probablemente a Light-kun así a veces. No del todo -no con esa leve curiosidad por la comprensión con la que cada uno sin excepción mira a Light con esa mirada, el _quien que eres- _salvo la preocupación general, la preocupación _genérica_.

Light-kun nunca la deseó. Incluso si Light no es lo que L lo cree ser, Light es demasiado brillante y demasiado seguro y enfocado y alejado, inaccesible, demasiado _distante _comopara que necesite esa clase de mirada. Para pensar que tiene que fingir algún significado, día tras día. Sería con fácil práctica llegar a un nivel levemente más alto del engaño. _Ese _sentido de las marcas.

Pero Soichiro Yagami no entiende _nada. _

L siente la profunda sensación de lo que es _posesión _y la reconoce para lo que es; no es vanidad debido a que es verdad:

_Conozco a Yagami Light, Soichiro-san. _

_Usted no. _

"lo siento si le he preocupado, Yagami-san," dice L, juntando su mirada fija. Mantiene su tono de voz normal, énfasis extraño y rítmico en cada sílaba como siempre. "entiendo. Es cierto que Light-kun no es Kira; Estoy enterado de eso." Es cierto; por lo tanto no es cierto. Nada que uno pueda decir que es cierto lo _es. _Esto es básico y entiende solo a medias porqué los otros no deducen lo mismo.

"usted no ha contestado a mi pregunta, Ryuuzaki." Soichiro suena débilmente molesto.

Soichiro _es_ estúpido.

"nunca hizo una pregunta."

"fue implicada."

"... Light-kun es interesante, Yagami-san."

¿Y que demonios significa eso?

"..."

"miro a Light-kun porque él es interesante de mirar."

Se está parando.

Yagami-san no lo ve a menudo así -tan acostumbrado a sentarse extrañamente delante del computador, o en el sofá al lado de una intensa luz devorando sus pasteles-, él raramente ve a L _estar parado. _

Es porque L dejó de presentarse visualmente y ahora está acostumbrado a usar el aspecto que tiene.

Pero eso es inaplicable.

Soichiro lo mira.

"me pregunto a veces," dice L, "porqué usted no lo hace."

Es obvio que el hombre mayor no entiende eso. La mirada que le da a L es más cuidadosa, precavida; como si 'precavida' no fuera una mofa en este contexto. Se había olvidado por un momento de que L no es muy fiable.

"usted es su padre, después de todos."

Mirada fija de Soichiro.

L camina lejos.

... Hace mucho tiempo atrás, L vivió en un orfanato.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**: Espero que les haya gustado esta historia centrada en L. Encuentro que Saulie siempre escribe bastante IC a los personajes logrando conservar su esencia . Y la subí como conmemoración por esta fecha importante para L '_siempre te recordaremos'_. 

Esta traducción se la dedico a mi querida amiga Liliih, quién ama profundamente a L, para cualquier cosa amiga, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre encontrarás un hombro de apoyo en mí.


End file.
